No Regrets
by Jamsel
Summary: Drumrolll..hey SEQUEL TO SAVING RORY!!!!!After the accident how will the town react. Will Rory reward her "hero?" I duuno you have to read and see
1. Introduction

Title: No Regrets

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SAVING RORY. Although unlike Saving Rory it, unfortunately is not an Action story. This is a big ball of lovey dovey unfluffy Romance. I'm not really fluff. Anyway I don't own any of these characters but if I did, I'd probably be rich. Pretty damn rich. Have fun!! Read Review and for gods sake stay in school. Oh yeah the Lyrics (which I slightly changed to fit my case hehe get it the band is called case. Anyway they ain't mine either!

PS: Don't worry about the shortness, the vaugeness its c'est un petit intro.

PPS: SO it's a tad….cliché . 

PPPS: I really really really really really really really Suggest that if you want to get anything that is happening in this you at least skim through Saving Rory. Its fun. If you want a real summary just read the first two chapters and the last two. It's an easy read 

Here I go around again

Just won't let it die

Being wrong or being right

I just have to try

Love leads me

Right back to you

It never tells me why

I'm gonna go through life

With no regrets- Case

It was raining. He shook his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, tumbling out of bed. He stuck a CD into the player and lifted the volume until he felt the beat into the depth of himself. He needed to forget the week, forget everything that had happened. Constantly, nightmares, all week his past, things he didn't want to remember. The time the job got sour, the time he tried to leave. It had taken a week for his arm to even become mobile again. The only thing that had saved him was getting away, getting out of the city. If, for a minute he could've rewound, regressed and changed the outcome of the life he'd set before himself he would've said "Not interested" that night at the club. At least he might've kept his criminal record clean.

"No regrets." The CD said to him as he pulled a shirt over his head. "No regrets." He said to himself trying the words out on his tongue. Smiling, he pulled on his jacket, now at least there was only one way to live.

With no regrets. 

___________________________________________________________________

She tumbled out of bed, hair in her face. She could smell the coffee in the air and could see the doughnuts her mother had left on the counter for her. Something's never change. She popped a CD into her player, the noise flooding throughout the room. Smiling, no more school and no final exams. The school had felt a tad of remorse for the whole damn thing. And Jess. The school wanted to present him with an award but unfortunately he'd bailed on the whole ceremony. She'd laughed all the way home. The school had given her the plaque to give him; it still sat on her desk. For some reason Stars Hollow High had also exempted their school from exams. It remained another mystery that Rory had decided she wasn't going to bother solving. She slipped into her favorite pair of Jeans and a T-shirt picking up her mug of coffee and smiling at the note her mother had left her on the fridge. All it was, was a "Have Fun" and a big smiley face. Glancing back at her bed she saw Jess's book, the one his friend wrote. It remained unfinished for throughout her captivity she'd only reached the eighth chapter, the climax where the main character is caught and has to move. She picked it up and began to walk towards the door only turning back because she forgot to turn off the music. Pausing, she shook her head listening to the music; "No regrets." sang the CD. She nodded to the beat and to the comment. Dean was gone. She was single it was time to live, live with No Regrets. 

OK FOLLOW ME

*  
*  
*  
You are getting sleepy

*

*  
*  
*  
*  
Keep going 

*  
*  
*  
NOW PUSH THAT GREY BUTTON

I KNOW you want to. Don't lie.

Oh Yeah WiccaPrincess@aol.com please Email me. I can't get through to you so I posted. 


	2. Serendipity

Title: No Regrets

Pairing: R/J

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately and you know, I'd make the "hey I'd like to borrow Milo" joke, but it's just so overdone. No offense

Feedback: Hey, c'mon I mean its not that bad, I only got six reviews last time, jeez, and all that I do for you. Since reviews fuel my writing, there will be a chapter three when there are enough reviews to give me the energy to write it. LOL. Just kidding I don't do that….but I love reviews and more reviews equals the faster I write. 

You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back." 

-- Barbara DeAngelis

Jess hurried along the street, well as fast as he could on his bad leg. He needed to think, to clear his head. Something was wrong, Taylor had actually smiled at him. He shuddered and headed over to the bridge. Finding the area in complete and total silence he reclined on the wood and stared at the sky. It wasn't too hot, it wasn't too cold. The weather was perfect. All he needed was a good book, which he had in his pocket and Rory Gilmore, who had been unfortunately avoiding him for the past few days. Hopefully it wasn't because he'd bagged the whole awards ceremony; it was way too existential for him. His feet pointed him of the bridge and he started to follow them but something inside him made his feet stop. They started in a new direction. Towards her house, towards Rory's house. They were working on autopilot, moving for him.

Ohwell.

He'd just have to go with them.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Her feet pounded down the steps of her house and towards the Diner. She needed to talk to him, to Jess. Halfway there she realized that if she wanted to speak to Jess, it wasn't the Diner, where he'd be. Changing her direction she headed towards the bridge, the most likely place he'd be, reciting her new mantra over and over again in her head. "No regrets, no regrets, no regrets." When she rounded the bend he wasn't there. Shaking her head she plopped down on the edge staring at her reflection in the water. Pulling the book out of her pocket she stared at the cover. The title "Victim of Circumstance" was embossed in white writing on a black cover, there was a figure standing, it was the back of a person, head turned slightly to the side, a guy hands in pockets. She squinted staring closer and closer at the book until it was pressed up against her nose. The figure was Jess; the whole story was about Jess. Shaking her head she looked at the book in a different way. If it was about Jess she was in it, flipping further through the book she found many mentions about a character named Maggie, a character with blue eyes. She had to find him. Jumping to her feet she hurried off the bridge towards the diner. She had to find him. She had to talk to him. She had to do something.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Jess reached her house after following his feet for about two minutes. He rang the doorbell, pulse racing with anticipation. There was no answer. Glancing at his watch he rang it again. There was no answer so he ran around to the side of the house. He boosted himself up and peered into her window. There was no one in the room and her bed was neatly made. Shaking his head he decided to check the bridge for any sign of her. She had to be somewhere and there were only a few places he had to look. Lanes, the bridge, the Inn Luke's Diner and the book store. Heading down the beaten path he hurried towards the bridge hoping he'd find her sooner rather than later.

_________________________________________________________________________________--

Her feet pounded on the pavement as she hurried down the street. She hurried around the corner and plowed straight into Dean. She stepped back and looked up at him, "Sorry," she mumbled trying to brush past him. He grabbed her arm.

"Rory, I'm sorry." He apologized holding her gaze for a few seconds. She looked at him back.

"I have to go." She enunciated and hurried off down the street towards the diner. She felt good and she wasn't going to look back.

The door rang as she pushed it open. The diner was nearly empty but all she saw was Luke leaning against the counter. "Hey Rory," he greeted her with his signature expression.

"Hey, Luke is Jess around?" Luke shrugged and shook his head.

"No I actually haven't seen him around all day." He rubbed the counter with a cloth.

"If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." Luke nodded and she headed out the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Jess hurried down the street towards the inn. She might be working there. He wouldn't know since she, well was avoiding him and all. He turned up the driveway of the perfect story book inn the flowers perfectly matching. He had to hand it to Lorelai, the place was nice. Pushing open the door he immediately saw her fighting with the French guy about something. He shook his head and headed over to the desk. They both glanced up and the French guy gave him an appraising look. He glanced at Lorelai. "Is Rory here?" He asked.

"No, why?" Lorelai asked looking intrigued.

"Just thought she might be." He replied turning to go.

"Did you check the house?" She asked. Jess nodded.

"If you see her…" he trailed off.

"I'll tell her your looking for her. " Lorelai assured him and he hurried out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ok now

Follow me

Getting closer

Ok bam!! Push that periwinkle button (teehee)

You know you want to


End file.
